Music Box
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother full summary inside
1. Sorrow

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song "the sore foot song" that is from the anime Mushi-shi**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_thinking_**

**DA-welp another lil story...but I warn you all I am unfamiler to the 5D's world as far as yugioh series go...I am still fairly new to it. but I shall use what I've seen so far and use the knowledge given to me by my best lil Imoto-chan Coco Gash Jirachi! and it shall be a sad story..so have tissues prepared ok?**

**Also this is a belated Birthday present to my sister Koneko-chan ^-^ happy 19th sis.**

**_#_**

_'I walk ten thousand miles,  
Ten thousand miles, too see you  
And every gasp of breath,  
I grabbed it just to find you  
I climbed up every hill too get to you  
I wandered ancient lands too hold just you'_

A young man with spiky green hair sits slumped against the wall of a shabby room. his eyes closed as he sang softly under his breath, strumming a acoustic guitar with stickers pasted all over it. some were cutsey and others were of the punk fashion.

he opened his dull amber eyes as he heard the front door open, but quickly closed them again hearing the voices and went back to his song.

"how is he?" the first voice asked

A pause before the second voice answered.

"the same as always, he just came back and went straight to Hikaru-chan's guitar.....he can't go on like this."

_'And every single step of the way  
I pay  
Every single night and day  
I search for you  
Through sandstorm and hazy dawn  
I reached for you'_

a sigh came from the first voice.

"How long was he gone this time?"

"Eight weeks...he looks like he's about to keel over. His hair has lost most of its green, its going back to its natural raven color. his skin is very pale and he has callouses on his hands and feet. he looks like he's been forgetting to eat again...and his eyes...I tell you Yusei they look dead...."

".....that's understandable Rally...remember he had just got them back and now after we had all found each other, and Hikaru and Hikari had gotten their record deal as the Dos Brite Lites he had always kept up with all of them. he went to all of their shows and me, Blitz, and Nerve had to drag him back here because he wouldn't leave them alone...he feels its his fault again."

"BUT IT'S NOT! Yusei you know its not Genji-nii's fault! he couldn't have known that they'd be kidnapped!"

'_I stole ten thousand pounds,  
Ten thousand pounds to see you  
I robbed convenience stores  
'cause i thought they'd make it easier  
I lived of rats and toads and i starved for you  
I fought of giant bears and i killed them too'_"

I know that...we all do..but he doesn't....and if he keeps up on this path of self-distruction....I'm afraid of what will happen....he's too proud..no that's not it...too...too," Yusei trailed off in his train of thought

"loving?"

"yes...he's always been the overprotective brother, caring, nurturing, encouraging, and loving...he once told me that before he had learned of having two sisters he was in a deep depression...and when he found them they were like a bright light in his dark life. they gave him reason to wake up every day, they gave him purpose."

_'And every single step of the way  
I pay  
Every single night and day  
I search for you  
Through sandstorm and hazy dawn  
I reached for you'_

"Hikaru's playful pranks, Hikari's cheerfulness, their constant singing...they helped him forget the past which crippled him...I think that same past is coming back to haunt him"

"Yusei.....what happened to Genji-nii?"

_'I'm tired and i'm weak, but i'm strong for you  
I wanna go home but my love gets me through'_

"....that's his story to tell when he wants to...but I will say this..."

_'Lalaalalalaalalalalalala  
____Lalaalalalaalalalalaaaaa_'

"if I ever find our father...I will kill him"

**_-Genji's Tale-_**

A small boy of 5 with raven hair and a single green streak bounced a gray ball with his hands in front of a large house.

he giggled as the ball bounced higher and higher, his big amber eyes bright with delight as he watched his ball go higher and higher into the big blue sky.

"Setsuna-chan! lunch time!" a woman with long wavy hair waved to the boy, her eyes a sad blue.

the boy dropped his ball and ran inside the house.

the tall pillar columns toward over the boy as he ran through a red carpeted corridor until he came upon the dining room, he opened the door and smiled as he saw his mother in her white sundress holding his newborn baby brother at the table.

"momma! are we having grilled cheese?" he said in a ecstatic voice.

the woman looked Setsuna with a smile as she breast-fed her child.

"yup, your favorite. be careful now its hot still..." she covered her mouth, still holding her baby, as she coughed.

the boy looked at his mother with concern.

"momma? are you ok? you wanna share my grilled cheese?"

the woman smiled at his concern and shook her head softly as she placed the baby in a rocking crib next to the long table, beside her and her son. she stroked the light blue curls forming on his pale form.

"I'm fine Setsuna-chan, don't you worry about me. momma's just a little tired after giving birth to Tenshi-chan here."

the boy looked unconvinced but silently ate his grilled cheese.

"momma?"

the woman smiled as she looked at her first born, "yes setsuna-chan?"

"where's daddy?"

#

10 years have past and Setsuna is now 15 years old.

He stands in front of a grave, the words Sakino Tokai on the tomb...his mother.

Setsuna was living with his father at the moment...if you could call it that anyway.

His father Hakase lived in his mothers mansion while he lived in a second house that he payed for, he was tutored and always had plently to eat...not really understanding why he was placed away from the man who helped give him life he had tried to see him.

but he was always shoved away, being told that he was interuppting work.

His little brother Tenshi was given up for adoption, despite all of his heartfelt protests, because of his frail health.

he was afraid that whatever had killed Hiraku was contagious and had went to their newborn son and could go to him.

"....what a load of bull huh mom? you would always snap at him to hold me or Tenshi...I always thought it was because he was afraid of hurting us...but it was the opposite wasn't it? you just wanted him to hold us...that maybe he would show some emotion..to develop a bond with us like he had you....all he ever talks about nowadays are these two girls and another boy...I hate them...I know that they are my own brother and sisters..yea thats right I found out"

he snickered as he tilted his head up to the greying sky, his hair dyed green, and his face riddled with piercings. two in his nose, one on his lip. 3 in each ear, and a silver stud in his tounge

"I know the reason you died was because he gave you some disease from sleeping around...thats the reason Tenshi was so sick wasn't it?..you think he's still alive? I miss him....I don't mean to hate those other kids....but they took all of the love he as able to give...and I feel like I'm being cheated....I was here first after all...right?"

he growled as he punched the ground

"why the hell should some spoiled twins and a girl get everything that me and Tenshi wouldn't get?! WHAT MAKES THEM SO SPECIAL?!....I came today because I wanted to speak to you one more time before I.....I'm sorry mom...but I haven't found any trace of Tenshi and I just don't see any point in living any more in a world that doesn't need me...I'll see you soon. bye"

With that he placed a kiss from his fingers to the tomb and stood up.

With one last look at the tomb he turned around and walked towards the satellite.

##

It was raining by the time he was in a part of the satellite that he was sure that no one would be able to interrupt him or find him when he finished.

he took out a silver knife out of his pocket and began to drive it into his gut when a shrill high pitched shout stopped him.

"Sissy-cha!!"

he stood still as he looked at a small silver haired girl. she was wearing a huge white baggy shirt with dark patches here and there, it being held to her by a make shift sash around her tiny waist. her silvery hair with blue bangs held up in pig-tails by two shiny blue ribbons...the only thing on her that looked clean.

her pale form was shaking as her fists covered her crying eyes.

he continued to stare at this adorable doll-like child. her big blue eyes saw him and he gasped as the child ran to him and grabbed a-hold of his legs in a tight grip

"I-I Can't Find her!!! my sissy-cha! she-she went to get dinner and hasn't come back!!"

he was slowly coming out of his shock and bent down and picked up the girl, holding her gently in a hug. making shushing sounds.

"there there, now what does your sissy-cha look like? where would she be getting dinner?"

" she has black and red long hair, blue eyes, and is wearing something like this... the pier...she said we would be getting fish today"

he frowned at that, in this rain the docks would be in terrible condition.

"we'll find her don't you worry ok? now, I'm Se...Genji, whats your name?"

the girl looked up at him.

"Hikari"

#

DA-I shall be using the chappys in this order

Genji's POV, Hikari's POV, Hikaru's POV, Tenshi's POV, then Yusei's POV

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Guilt

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song "strawberry gashes" that is by Jack Off Jill **

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_thinking_**

**DA-Yay! super happy fun time! I've been wanting to tell the pasts of my OC's and with this fic where to know the present you must understand the past...I can finally do that ^-^ so ON WITH THE FIC!**

**_#_**

A young girl of 17, but looking 12, stood in a circle of stones on a barren wasteland. her clothes were a white and blue robe-like garments, her long wavy silver hair flowing behind her. her hands clasped together as if in prayer as she sang sadly. her pale skin and blue eyes luminescent in the moonlight.

_'Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me'_

"her songs truly are the of the prophecy, they give the Crimson Dragon strength," said a cloaked man happily

"Yes, if this keeps going on we won't need the Signers to be able to summon the Great One," another cloaked figure said.

_'Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over'_

The first man frowned slightly listening to the lyrics

"are you certain that the lyrics do not matter? this evenings song is rather..."

the second man waved his hand, dismissing the other.

"the words matter not, the energy and spirit that the song itself gives out is more then enough for the Great One to take in," the man smirked as he watched the silver and blue haired girl sing her sad song.

_'Watch me fault her_  
_You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over'_

Hikari closed her eyes as her thoughts came to her sister

_"sissy-cha....."_

The image of her raven and red haired sister chained up in their 'room' came to her

_'Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here'_

Her sister's deep blue eyes dulled, her hair lost its sheen. her tanned body becoming pale and skinny as the robes they made her wear fall loose over her body..

_'Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over'  
_  
"_I am so sorry Sissy-cha..I swear I'll find a way to get us out of here, I'll help us find a way back to Genji-nii-san and yusei-nii and your blitzsu-chan and my Tenpei...and all of the others too...Oh Karu...I'm so sorry"_

She felt the tears flow again as she continued singing

_'Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over  
_  
_I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"'  
_  
she remembered when they got captured...they were heading back to their hotel..they had just finished a concert and were going to get some sleep. then They came out of nowhere and injected something in their arms, next thing she knew they were both in a small dark room with two men in dark robes covering their faces.

_'Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me'_

They told them both that they only needed one of them for the ceremonies...so they made them both sing and gauged how much 'energy' the songs gave off. Hikari's was the highest and they held out a strange syringe filled with a clear liquid. and without warning they injected Hikaru.

_'Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me'_

Hikaru's eyes widened in a split second before then dulled and closed, her body slumped against the robed man. Hikari screamed and held her hands to her mouth as she ran towards her sister. But the second robed man grabbed her by her waist and held her back.

"now now Light Child, she is not harmed..at least not permanatly. we have administered a memory serum that deteriorates the short and long term memory parts of the brain, its effects are temporary. but only if we administer the antidote right away, and even then she may develop an immunity. so if you do exactly as we say, she will be given the antidote post haste after each...Ceremony"

_'Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me'_

_"sissy-cha...please remember me after this...please.."_

**#**

**"HIKARI!!! _HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"_**

"I'M COMING! here! I'm here Hikaru!"

Hikaru held onto her sister as tight as she could, the chains rattling as her whole body shook.

"I..If I-I don't see you, I'm afraid that I'll forget more things...that I might forget you," Hikaru said in a shaky voice.

the silver haired girl smiled sweetly and stroked her older sister's hair soothingly.

"its alright sissy-cha, they already gave you the antidote haven't they? you won't forget me. not even if you OD' on it" she giggled trying to lighten the mood

"....I'm scared Lil' Light...why is this happening to us...what are they making you do? are you alright? does it hurt anywhere?" her older sister pulled her away and began to look her sister over.

Hikari smiled warmly and took her sisters thin hand and held it to her cheek.

"I'm fine Hikaru, really....have you been eating like you should? your still very skinny. and your getting as pale as me"

Hikaru stroked her sister's cheek lovingly and placed her in her lap holding her from behind.

"I'm fine...now where did you leave off from yesterday?"

Hikari curled one of her silvery-blue locks in her finger before giggiling.

"right! Genji had just found me!"

**-Hikari's Tale-**

she snuggled into the green haired boys embrace and allowed her body to relax somewhat. her feet were dirty and sore from looking for her sister.

"you think she'll be mad at me?" she asked the boy

the boy looked at her with a frown as he ran towards the pier, holding her tightly to not drop her.

"why would she be?" he replyed

she liked his voice, it was calming and loving. it reminded her of her sister's voice.

"she always told me not to leave home in case of bad people"

he chuckled as they neared the pier

"and you didn't think that **_I _**might be a bad person?" his face held a sad sort of smirk.

she didn't answer..he didn't _feel _like a bad person..of that she was sure. he felt warm, like Hikaru and momma.

when they came to the pier the waves were crashing around and the shoddy wooden planks were thrashing around dangerously.

she looked around but couldn't find her sister, but maybe Genji saw something because she was quickly placed down on her feet and he took off running.

she followed him quickly and saw him kneel down in front of the docks left side. there were lots of rocks underneath their so she didn't get too close, but inched so she could see what he was doing.

she gasped loudly as she grasped the front of her clothes.

genji grunted as he lifted a drenched dark haired, tan girl around his height. in her hands tightly clenched was a fish.

he placed her down on the pavement next to them and started to do something weird to her chest with his hands.

"stop! what are you doing?! Sissy-cha! wake up!"

she tried to get to her but was pushed back, not too roughly, by Genji and he continued to use his hands to press down on her chest in a rhythmic motion and what looked like a kiss but was really breathing into her mouth.

he continued this before she saw her sister's chest heave and she turned her head to cough out some water and gasp.

"HIKARU!" hikaru said happily and rushed forward, kneeling down to her face and laughed in relief. her eyes letting some of the worry tears spill.

Hikaru looked dazed for a few minutes and smiled as she saw her sister looking at her, she looked as she was about to speak but then looked confusedly at Genji. now noticing him.

"..w-who?" she started in a weak voice.

"Setsuna Tokai, call me Genji. you call me Setsuna and you die"

she watched her sister chuckle.

"fair enough Setsu-chan." she laughed louder at the glare Genji gave her.

"this is the thanks I get for saving your life? alright then, see you later"

a disgruntled looking genji stood up and shook his hair dry as he looked at the now sunny sky.

Hikari looked at genji and tugged on his pants, making him look down at her.

"what is it?"

she pouted at the tone in his voice and tugged harder.

"you should come eat with us! you saved sissy-cha!"

Genji looked at the two of them with vacant far off eyes...and hikari didn't like the look of it. it kinda scared it.

he patted something in his pocket and suddenly his eyes widened and he looked in both pockets for something.

"....well ain't that fan-fucking-tastic...guess fate doesn't want to be rid of me just yet"

he smiled sardonically before picking her up off of her spot on the wet pavement and helped Hikaru stand up.

"fine...alright yea, take me to your place then. I could use a bite to eat"

#

DA-yay! hope I'm making sense with all of this, its their past as well as the present!


	3. Sick

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song "my time of dying" that is three days grace**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_thinking_**

**DA-I do hope this is not confusing or boring, its just later on in the story their pasts are very important so we need to know them ya know? so here we go again with the Tokai Trio!...or should I call them the Fudo Four now that Tenshi is here? then again you add yusei in the 5D's world and its the Fudo Five...and I don't even WANT to count for the GX world...lotsa anderson relatives (for more info on that go to coco gash jirachi's story's the first one that has the Tokai Trio would be 'silver lining' and the Fudo Four would be its sequeal 'burdens of a dragon' and the way too many relatives to count would be her awsometastic story 'once upon a time in domino city' READ THEM NOW!!!!....well after this anyway)**

**_#_**

A young pale boy with white blue hair breathed raggidly under the thin blanket laid ontop of him. his bright blue eyes tearing, and his body shivering from fever. he laid ontop of another thin blanket so that he didn't lay ontop of the dirty floor underneath of him.

_'on the ground I lay, motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes'_

"COUGH COUGH *gasp* COUGH!" his throat was sore and horse from all of his coughing fits

_'Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive'

he turned his head to look around for the small radio/clock that the den mother had left for him in his cramped little tent, he wanted to turn it off. this song was making him sad

_'I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying'_

he coughed again, making his teras fall freely and his face feel flushed.

_'On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
was it all too much? or just not enough?  
wake me up, I'm living a nightmare'_the song reminded him of his feelings for his brother...or the brother he was told he had anyway

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive'_

he didn't really remember anything before the orphanage, except for a kindly sick lady who patted his white blue hair before hugging him...then handing him over to the Den mother

_'I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait for you  
In my time of dying'_

the woman was very sad when she gave him to her...a mere 3 year old at the time...and he placed a blue topaze necklace over his neck, the silver chain glowing in the moonlight, before leaving

_'I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait for you  
In my time of dying'_

It wasn't until he got older that he realised that woman was his mother giving him up, it made him cry for days. and then he started to get sick. real sick.

_'I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait for you_

_In my time of dying'_

He was told last year, on his 14th birthday, that he had a brother named Setsuna. he had wanted to go search for him for all of his heart had ached when he heard that familer name. perhaps finding Setsuna would help fill the ache in his heart, maybe even help his health...

**-Tenshi's Tale-**

#

A 9 year old boy with long white blue hair tiptoed across the floor, covering his mouth with his hands trying to stifle his little coughs.

his huge white button down T-shirt dangled off of his tiny pale frame, his hair tied in a loose ponytail so his hair wouldn't drag across the floor, his white pajama bottoms rolled up so they wouldn't trip him. his precious treasure, his blue topaz necklace on a silver chain was underneath his shirt so that the other kids wouldn't try taking it.

"Tenshi-chan? what are you doing up? its almost morning?"

Tenshi turned around and saw Mrs. Hunny the Den Mother in charge of the orphanage. a kindly plump woman with red hair and brown eyes.

Tenshi opened his mouth to answer but started to cough violently as soon as his hands left his mouth.

The fit was so strong that he fell to his knee's causing Mrs. Hunny to crouch down in worry.

"Tenshi?! Hunny whats wrong? come here...you have a fever, come on you're coming with me"

she picked the small boy up in her arms as she carried him to her room.

she placed the heavy breathing boy on her bed and made him sit up, propping his head against the pillow, before placing a thermomiter in his mouth

"alright now keep that there until I take it out ok? and try not to cough as much as you can"

that was very hard to do. after she had said that all he had wanted to do was cough. his throat was begging him to as he listened to Mrs. Hunny talk to the local doctor on the phone.

"alright, yes I'm sorry for calling so early, ok, thank you," she sighed as she placed the phone back on its hook and went back to Tenshi and took out the thermomiter

"Oh baby, you got a big fever. you stay in momma Hunny's room tonight ok? the doctor will be here soon and you'll feel better ok?"

All Tenshi could do was nod and fall asleep as his coughing slowly started to fade.

he woke up with a start as he started to cough violently again, he felt a pair of cool hands rubbing his back soothingly as his coughing faded into ragged breathing.

he felt something cold press against his chest as his shirt was pushed up and someone telling him to breath and asking him questions about his breathing and coughing and stuff.

"...from what I see the child has weak bronchial tubes, usually this is treatable with asthma medicine. but it shows signs of great stress that has aggrivated it greatly, I reccomend that he gets hospilized for further treatment"

"but we can't afford that!" Mrs hunny protested at the man

"....well then try to make sure he has plenty of fresh air and that he take this medicine at least twice a week"

"but....I'll see what I can do...what would happen if he didn't get the medicine?"

"the boy's health would deteriorate rapidly, he would loose sleep due to his sensitivity, and if no medication were adminstered for a month...."

Mrs. hunny covered her mouth in shock and stifled a cry

"I'll do all I can, thank you doctor"

Tenshi didn't really understand all that was said but understood that all that the doctor had said had upset Mrs. Hunny and with that he fell asleep.

#

DA- sorry this one was really short, but I'm going through alot of stuff right now and it took my all just to right this ok? please review


	4. confusion

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song "Zombie". that is by The cranberries**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA-.....*sigh***

**Hikaru- *hugs from behind* hey! no sadness**

**Hikari- *joins in the hug but from the front* yea! no sadness! **

**Genji-*pats your shoulder* cheer up, or else**

**Da-very sweet guys....but I needs to breaths!!**

***collective sorries and letting of the goes***

**Da-thanks guys really, I couldn't have asked for a better OC family to care about lil ol' me (wipes a tear from her eye)**

**Tenshi-me included?**

**DA-(hugs the little blunnete) of course your included. OH! by the way everyone, this next chappy (particularly the Present) might be a little confusing if you have not done as requested and read Coco Gash Jirachi's Silver Lining. which would explain WHY Hikaru has a metallic arm. I will NOT go through that again...well maybe later BUT ONLY AS A FLASHBACK! ok with that out of the way ON WITH THE FIC!**

**_#_**

_**"where am I?.....why am I here?"**_

a raven haired young woman with red streaks around the bangs was slouched in a corner, her dark blue eyes dull and looking around the room lazily. Her baritone voice singing a tune softly as to not cause an echo in her metallic and stony cell.

_'Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?' _

**_"I remember....a light....but there is no light in here...where has my light gone?....and I think there was something green...grass maybe?...but there is not grass in here either, just metal and rock....and one more thing....something else important...."_**

her black robe-like garments were falling loosely off of her paling and skinny frame as her head lolled to the side.

**_".....something important....to me....in my heart and head...and...my arm...my arm...should hurt. shouldn't it? why...why is it metal?"_**

_'But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...'_

she tapped her arm with her fingernails frowning as she hears the metallic stopped almost immeditaly as the sound rang and vibrated, making her cover her ears to drown out the sound and whispered the song louder.

_'In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...'_

**_'come to think of it...why am I singing? do I even know this song?....I'm scared...I want my Light..I want the Green Grass back...I want my Heart back...and I want my Head back too....'_**

She clenched her hands into fists as her body shook with silent sobs.

she jumped with a frightened yelp as someone opened the door to her metal and rock cell.

**_'who is that? somebody from the outside? no, I was told that my only world is this cell. live in the cell, love the cell, eat the cell's food, sleep in the cell's damp warmth....'_**

she shuffled her body into a corner, her chains rattling as her body scrunched into a small ball, waiting for the intruder in her Cell to leave.

"here, your food for the day. make sure to eat all of it got it? if you don't then you won't remember the Light Child...and she won't have that"

_'Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken. '_

_'It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...'_

she lifted her head, her raven hair flowing over her eyes, as she watched the robed man leave a plate of bread and plain pasta with a glass of water in the middle of the room. he scowled at her from underneath his hood and Tch'd before closing the Cell door again.

Her eyes widened and she ran on her hands and knee's to get to the food and started to scarf down the pasta with her hands before tearing apart the bread with her teeth. she drank the water in one gulp before gasping for breath after her ravenous feast.

**_'...so tired now....food....drugged....when I wake up...will I...remember....that...which...is....precious.....?'_**

_'In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...'_

she whispered the last of her imaginary song before curling into a ball, hugging her knees and being careful to not get the chains or its cuffs tangled around her. her dull blue eyes blinked before slowly closing.

**_'....Hikari'_**

**-Hikaru's Tale-**

she had her arm over Genji's shoulder as he helped her walk, little Hikari was being carried piggyback on Genji.

she helped give directions while she still carried the fish.

"..so Setsuna-chan-"

"GENJI!"

"-what are you doing in the satellite? your clothes are of good fabric and you have actual silver in those studs...your from Tops aren't you?"

Genji didn't answer as he shifted Hikari on his back

"...well ok then, I suppose...oh hey we're here!"

Genji stopped them all in front of an abandoned little shack, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"...you've got to be kidding me."

Hikaru looked at him puzzled before replying.

"what are you talking about? this is the best spot in this area! its far away from any underground dueling, its pretty close to the pier, and its not too far off from the junk yard. its an ideal spot and we were lucky to find this place."

he bit down on his lip as if to stop himself from talking, making HIkaru even more confused before they went inside.

"Shiro! Kuro! we're home!"

Genji took a look around the tiny little shack with disdain. it was made out of metal sheetings bolted together, their were a couple of filthy blankets on the floor with some lumpy pillows pushed together. a bucket and a couple of wooden crates and bins were pushed to the corners. and a makeshift fire was in the middle.

As soon as Genji let down Hikari two blurs of white and black tackled Genji, making him loose some air and stumble.

"wh-what the Charley Manson?!"

on his chest was a white kitten with blue eyes and a red tattered ribbon on its tail with a dented copper bell. and climbing onto his green hair was a black Labrador puppy with soft brown eyes and another red ribbon, but around his neck and tied like a handkerchief.

"Shiro! Kuro! bad kitty puppy combo!" Hikaru took the black puppy off of his head and nuzzled its nose and handed the white kitten to her sister.

"sorry Genj, they're probably just extra excited that we have a guest for dinner tonight. meet Shiro!" she said happily holding up the black puppy

"and say hi to Kuro!" Hikari giggled as she lifted the white kitten.

"...you named a black dog Shiro and a white cat kuro?"

Hikaru hobbled over to the bins and took out a pan and spatula, placing Shiro on the ground who scampered over to Genji again to sniff at his shoes.

"yea? so?" she said in a normal tone.

"but don't you have those names backwards?" he said with his voice full of confusion

Hikari looked up at him and held the white kitty in her arms, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"what do you mean Genji-chan?"

"well he's...."

Big blue eyes

"...but she's...."

sparkling wide blue eyes

Genji sighed and pinched the upper part of his nose

"...forget it, they suite each other perfectly and no other name will ever be as good"

the two sisters smiled and Genji sat down cross-legged as he watched the younger silver sister play with the pets and the older cooked the one fish she had on the pan over the fire.

a terrible thought struck Genji at that moment

"....you aren't...are we all going to share that one fish?"

hikaru smiled sadly, still watching the fish cook before flipping it gently to turn it over.

"I think that we still have some rice left over from last night. don't worry, even we Satellite Scum have manners. you'll get the biggest piece because your our guest."

Genji groaned and placed his face in his palm.

Hikaru looked away from the fish and at Genji with worry.

"Genji? you ok?"

she placed the fish on a chipped plate and cut it with a dented fork into three pieces and placed it on a upside down crate

Hikari saw the food and smiled as she scooted over with Kuro still in her lap

"yay! food! nummy nummy food Tasty goodness Tasty goodness!" Hikari said bouncing Kuro

"Kari, you know Kuro can't be at the table" Hikaru told the young silver girl.

Genji stared with wide eyes at the scene before him.

**_'this....this can't POSSIBLY be normal in the satellite...I've only read about poverty being this bad...father always said that in satellite there was nothing but criminals and thugs not worth wasting money on....but these girls...why the hell did I freakin listen to anything that bastard said is beyond me'_**

Genji gasped when he saw a concerned pare of dark blue eyes behind raven-red hair staring up at him.

"genji, you haven't touched your portion. please eat, its not healthy and can mess with your sleep"

he half wanted to push away the small fish and give it to the girls...but he didn't want to insult their hospitality so he ate the piece of fish in two bites

"we don't have enough water for a bath tonight Lil Light so after you finish I want you to go to bed ok?"

Hikari pouted and held onto a sleepy Shiro and Kuro

"but I wanted to play with Genji-chan before sleepy sleepysu"

"." Hikaru said as she pointed to the blankets

"fiiiiiiiiiine...g'night Sissy-cha," she pecked Hikaru on the cheek and got a hug, "g'night Genji-chan" and she gave him a quick peck and hugged him before crawling under the thin covers. Kuro and Shiro curled up against her.

Hikaru looked at her sister fondly before turning back to Genji with a sigh.

"I never did thank you properly Setsuna....I shudder to think of what my little lights life would be like with me gone...or vice versa. and so I offer our home to you, you can stay as long as you like. and perhaps one day I may return the favor"

she smiled at Genji and put her hair behind her ears watching Genji's face go through a torrent of emotion, he looked like he was overwhelmed and might cry.

"...thank you..I don't think I ever got your name.."

Hikaru smile grew broader

"Fudo, Hikaru Fudo"

#

DA- again all this won't have as much of an impact if you don't read "silver Lining" by coco gash Jirachi. my sister and fellow crossover OC's girl (meaning we share and use each other's OC's)


	5. dreaming

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song 'Speakerphone' by kylie monique**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA-well hopefully things will brighten up now that it's Yusey-Yus's turn ^-^**

**Genji-....your joking right? he's more depressing then you when you go without chocolate for a week with no Death Note fic's to read to distract you and your stuck on your current video game thus leaving you staring at your ceiling fan chewing on the PS2 cord**

**DA-....ignoring that, I promise it won't all be sad sob stuff every chappy, in fact it sould get a lil happier ^-^**

**Genji-again, your joking. writing sob stories is like your freakin specialty or something.**

**DA-.....Setsuna Genji Fudo formerly Tokai you are forgetting something very important**

**Genji-that is?**

**DA-I made you**

**Genji-and?**

**DA-....with G-chi (coco gash Jirachi to all of you) by my side...we could make you pair up with a dude...and he won't even be cute!**

**Genji-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **

**DA- ^-^ (smile smile) on with the fic! and don't forget to check out Coco Gash Jirachi's Silver Lining and its sequel Burdens of a Dragon. cuz dis is from that AU in a sense**

**_#_**

"GENJI GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT AND EAT YOUR DINNER!!" Taka yelled in front of a door, pounding on it with his fists.

"what's the problem?" Taka turned around to see Yusei in the front door, his helmet under his arms.

"its Genji, he get out of his room. he's been shut in there ever since he got back and we've tried everything to get him out and make him eat something before he takes off again."

Yusei nodded and looked around the empty house

"where is everyone?"

Taka growled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"helping. Nerve picked the lock but found that it was barricaded from the other side, Rally is trying to see if he can get through the window, and Blitz...well he's out asking for information like usual."

Yusei lowered his head as he turned to walk out to the garage.

"just let him be. he'll come out when he's about ready to leave, and when he does we'll grab him."

Taka lowered his hand from his head, he looked at Yusei with concern.

"uh...sure, we'll tell you when that happens ok?"

"thanks"

"and Yusei?"

Yusei paused at the door and turned to glance him with stoic eyes.

"....it's not your fault either."

Yusei's eyes drooped a bit before nodding with a soft smile.

**_"thanks Taka...but it partly is..."_**

Yusei took out a small yellow and black mp3 that Hikaru had gotten and placed the small round headphones in his ears as he went underneath his D-wheel.

He sighed as the soft music began to play.

_Hikaru: 'Music Make You Lose Control'_

_Hikari: 'Lights, Mind, Eyes, Hearts_

_Hikari: Lights _

_Hikaru: (Flashin)_

Hikari:_Sound _

_Hikaru:(Crashin)  
__  
Hikari:Minds _

_Hikaru:(Blowin)  
__  
Hikari:Body_

Hikaru:(Rockin)

Hikari:Eyes

Hikaru:(Lockin)

Hikari:Lips

_Hikaru:(Touchin)  
__  
Hikari:Hearts _

_Hikaru:(Pumpin)_

Hikari:Pressure

_Hikaru:(Risin)_

Hikari:Breathes

_Hikaru:(Takin)_

Hikari:Rump

_Hikaru:__(Shakin)_

Hikari:Music

_Hikaru:(Makin)_

Hikari:Lose

_Hikaru:(Control)_

_Both:SAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE_

_Hikaru:Track repeat go on and on_

Yusei sighed as he listened to his sisters sing to a techno song. thinking back on it, it was probably the song that got them recognized and got them their first album. he was so proud of them, and happy that their dreams were coming to fruition of being singers.

Hikaru with her soft baritone and Hikari with her peppy soprano made the perfect duets. and their solo's were good too though when they did that their music varied from rock variations to Techno.

_Hikari:Drop your socks and grab your mini boom-box  
Do the pop lock  
Body rock  
Let the beat drop  
'Till your shell shocked  
Baby what, tell me what you got  
Rock hard like a sinner block_

_Hikari:To your head bone  
temple bone_

_Both:through your jaw bone_

_Hikari:to your neck bone  
collar bone_

_Both:medic go on_

_Hikari:to your back bone  
moving on  
through your hip bone_

_Hikaru:when your_

_Hikari:PLAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE!!!_

_Hikaru:track repeat go on and on_

Yusei turned up the volume as the chorus drifted in. this was the only way he could hear their voices as of late...and that hurt him deeply.

to not hear there laughter, or listen to Hikaru's loud squealing over Hikari's cuteness and how 'she wasn't gonna share her with anybody'

He laughed at that. the two were so close....so close....and he was still bonding with the two of them. Hikaru was his Twin. she had told him of the emotions and pain she could feel from him which was why she needed to get a new arm in the first place..he still hadn't gotten over that, that he caused her pain. albeit unknowingly but he still did nonetheless. and she forgave him...she always forgave him. she loved him even though in his eyes they barely knew each other.

and Hikari. sweet, lovable, gentle, Hikari. sure for a while he doted on her and tolerated Hikaru, but he didn't mean to. he was simply not used to her just yet, and as far as he was concerned he still needed to help Hikari.

_Hikari: Lights _

_Hikaru: (Flashin)_

Hikari:_Sound _

_Hikaru:(Crashin)  
__  
Hikari:Minds _

_Hikaru:(Blowin)  
__  
Hikari:Body_

_Hikaru:(Rockin)_

_Hikari:Eyes_

_Hikaru:(Lockin)_

_Hikari:Lips_

_Hikaru:(Touchin)  
__  
Hikari:Hearts _

_Hikaru:(Pumpin)_

_Hikari:Pressure_

_Hikaru:(Risin)_

_Hikari:Breathes_

_Hikaru:(Takin)_

_Hikari:Rump_

_Hikaru:__(Shakin)_

_Hikari:Music_

_Hikaru:(Makin)_

_Hikari:Lose_

_Hikaru:(Control)_

_Both:SAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE_

_Hikaru:Track repeat go on and on_

Hikari was his little sister. her pure spirit and kindness warmed whoever she was around. always smiling and happy...it was his fault that her beautiful innocence was forever tainted, her naivety forever gone. he would never forgive himself for that....but she did...why? why the hell were they both so damned forgiving?!

_Both:With your friend or on your own  
on the street or in your home  
fill the buzz and hum along_

_Hikari:PLAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE  
let the stars collide_

_Hikaru:Stop your pockets goin' ring a ding-dong  
turn your thing on_

_Both:Speakerphone  
We can get it on  
Set your mind on  
Freaky mode  
Where you wanna go?  
Feel the buzz grow  
Let it glow_

_Hikari:To your head bone  
temple bone_

_Both:through your jaw bone_

_Hikari:to your neck bone  
collar bone_

_Both:medic go on_

_Hikari:to your back bone  
moving on  
through your hip bone_

_Hikaru:when your _

_Hikari:PLAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE!!!_

_Hikaru:track repeat go on and on_

hikaru and Hikari. Shining Brilliance and Shining Light. without them his world was very dark indeed...and not even this peppy song of theirs could cheer him up. it wasn't just him either. it seemed that everyone in their meshed up family was out of it.

_Hikari: Lights _

_Hikaru: (Flashin)_

_Hikari:Sound _

_Hikaru:(Crashin)  
__  
Hikari:Minds _

_Hikaru:(Blowin)  
__  
Hikari:Body_

_Hikaru:(Rockin)_

_Hikari:Eyes_

_Hikaru:(Lockin)_

_Hikari:Lips_

_Hikaru:(Touchin)  
__  
Hikari:Hearts _

_Hikaru:(Pumpin)_

_Hikari:Pressure_

_Hikaru:(Risin)_

_Hikari:Breathes_

_Hikaru:(Takin)_

_Hikari:Rump_

_Hikaru:(Shakin)_

_Hikari:Music_

_Hikaru:(Makin)_

_Hikari:Lose_

_Hikaru:(Control)_

_Both:SAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE_

_Hikaru:Track repeat go on and on_

Rally didn't smile as much and became a sort of Hikaru surrogate when it came to taking care of everyone. Taka got angry a lot and snapped at everyone for little things. Nerve grew quiet and cautious when around everyone else. Blitz threw himself into work and when he had off time he would search around the satellite asking about Hikaru, he would come home late every night with dried tears on his cheeks...but at least he came home...Genji...oh Genji...

_Both:With your friend or on your own  
on the street or in your home  
fill the buzz and hum along_

_Hikari:__PLAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE  
let the stars colliiiide_

_Both:Drop your socks and grab your mini boom box box box box box box…_

_Hikaru:(let the beat drop)_

_Hikari:Drop your socks and grab your mini boom-box  
Do the pop lock  
body rock  
Let the beat drop drop drop drop drop drop drop drop drop drop…_

_Hikaru:Drop your socks and grab your mini boom box box box box box…_

_Both:PLAY IT ON YOUR SPEAKERPHONE  
Let the Stars collide_

Maybe yusei didn't deserve forgiveness. maybe he didn't deserve to be happy with his sisters....but Genji didn't do anything to deserve what he's going through. his older half brother had already gone through hell and back again...**HE **didn't deserve this....so Yusei decided he would do all he could to help him.

**- Yusei's Tale -**

**"_hm? where...oh I must be asleep"_**

_Yusei looked at his body that was now a young childs instead of his normal age. he was wearing a navy T-shirt with a black star on it with shorts and sandels and his knees and hands were dirty from play._

_"TWINNY-CHAN!!"_

_he turned around and smiled as he saw her. a girl he only ever played with or saw in his sleep. she had tan skin like him and the same deep blue eyes. her hair was wavy and raven with streaks of red in it and were right now up in to wavy/poofy ponytails. she was wearing a red shirt that was a little baggy on her and black shorts, she was barefoot and her face arms and legs were dirty._

_"Karu-chan, what happened? were is your pretty red dress? and where are your little red shoes?" he asked her, concern layering his voice._

_the girl pouted and took out her ponytails, letting her waves flow behind her._

_"I didn't like them, so I took some of your clothes and went outside to play....the boys tried teasing me about being a boy instead of a girl so I beat them up."_

_Yusei frowned as he noticed the traces of blood on her face and arm. he sighed as he took some napkins out of his pocket and spat on them before rubbing the blood and dirt off her face and arm._

_"EEeeeeeeeeeew! Yuse-chan! thats groooooooooooossss!couldn't you have at least let ME be the one to spit on it!?"_

_"and you wonder why they tease you about being boyish..."_

_he crumpled the napkins and smiled at her_

_"there now your'e all pretty again, now please don't get into anymore fights. its supposed to be the brothers job to protect the sister, not the other way around ok?"_

_"..mn'ot pretty" the girl mumbled, her face downcast._

_"what was that?" he leaned in closer to hear his twin._

_"I'M NOT PRETTY! everybody says so! even when momma puts me in a dress I still look like a boy!"_

_the girl bit her lip as tears started to flow down her cheeks_

_"....Hikaru, come here," he pulled the girl in a tight hug and nestled his head in her wavy locks, "you are very pretty. and when you get older your beauty will shine more brightly then the stars at night. just because your a bit of a tomboy doesn't mean you're not pretty."_

_"..honest?" her muffled voice said_

_"honest. now come on, momma wanted me to find you cuz she had something she wanted to tell us"_

_the girl smiled broadly as she giggled_

_"kay!"_

_they both laughed as they ran together, hands clenched warmly._

**_"guess I'll be waking soon....see you later Hikaru"_**

#

Yusei stretched in his bed as he woke up.

**_"sigh, who IS that girl?"_**

yusei shook his head as he tried to recall the dream. but it was all a muddled mess and he couldn't even remember what her name was or what they talked about.

he sighed as he got up and changed before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast. he tiptoed quietly as it was still early and he didn't want to wake the others.

**_"god how long am I going to see her?....maybe its one of those dreams where if you see someone enough you meet them eventually?"_**

he rummaged through the cupboards before he found a clean bowl and got some cereal. he scowled when he found no regular milk left and there was only some chocolate milk left over from Rally's drink last night.

he shrugged and poured the chocolate milk in his cereal and began to eat as he pondered on his dream.

**_"not just her either...there was that toddler who had silver and blue hair that sometimes appeared with the other girl. and once I saw a boy with dark hair and a green streak...although he seemed really sad. I don't like when I dream about him, I always wake feeling depressed for some reason. and lately I've been seeing another toddler, but he has long white blue hair. although if I look closely it looks more like pale blue with white streaks closely blending together....why do I see these people? what are they to me?"_**

he drank what milk was left before placing the bowl in the sink.  
he glared at the counter with disgust. he hated doing dishes, but no one else around here did much cleaning.

although that was to be expected he supposed, they were a bunch of guys. messes were to be expected, and sometimes they all took a day off from everything to clean up as much as they could. and once a week Rally would tidy up the place. he had a knack with things like that.

"well, guess I'd better get going then. need to get an early start if I'm going to try and get into the tops"

he grabbed his helmet off of the box they kept in front of the door and quietly opened and closed the door behind him.

he let out a breath of releif that no one had found him when he went into the garage to tune up his D-Wheel before putting his plan into action.

CLANK!

Yusei gripped the side of the door as he steadied himself. he looked at his feet to see what had tripped him and saw a small wooden box.

he picked it up and noticed that it was beautifully detailed with wood-burnings and it had a golden lock in the front and a silver turn on the back.

he looked above to see where it fell from and saw a tilted box. he stood on his toes to get the box and pulled it down, looking for a key of some sort. he found none.

he frowned as he tilted the box in all sorts of directions to see it from all angles and to see if their was another way to open it. for some reason something in the back of his mind was screaming at him that this little ornate box was important.

**_"I'll think more on it when I get back"_**

Yusei placed it back in the cardboard box and hid it back in its place before going back to his D-Wheel.

#

DA-and there you have it! I dunno personally I LOVE chocolate milk with my cereal. and now the elusive Music Box has been found! but has Yusei remembered it? why is it so important? and why does he dream of random peoples? when will I finally get to the point? and why am I talking like a newscaster?! ALL THESE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT EXCITEING CHAPTER OF **_MUSIC BOX!!_**


	6. living

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song Jeremy, dat is by Pearl Jam**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Hikaru-there there DA-chan. whatsa matter?**

**DA- my sister made fun of my taste in music T-T**

**Hikaru-...well then SHE has no taste. its not like you like a certain type or nuthin. you're Ecletic for Kami's sake**

**DA-yea but she only listens to the same genre over and over, thus dubbing my music "crappy"**

**Hikaru-....ignore the dummy and listen to all the stuff yo uwant to DA-chan. OOH OOH! want me ta sing for ya?!**

**DA- (smiles) maybe later, gotta start the ficsy now.**

**_#_**

**_"god just shut up already"_**

Genji leaned against his barricade of books and furniture, tuning Hikaru's guitar before strumming it.

_'At home  
Drawing pictures  
Of mountain tops  
With him on top  
Lemon yellow sun  
Arms raised in a V  
Dead lay in pools of maroon below'_

_**"not like I can't hear you...I just don't care enough to answer. just let me sing until I'm ready to go again"**_

He listened as he heard Nerve curse after picking the lock and slowly looked over to the window to make sure it was still locked and the blinds were down.

**_"just leave me alone. the only reason I was living here anyway was to be with my family...and now that they aren't here....Hikaru. Hikari...WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?!"_**

_  
'Daddy didn't give attention  
To the fact that mommy didn't care  
King Jeremy the wicked  
Ruled his world  
__  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today' _

He sighed as he played. he didn't mean to be a bother to everyone, he knew how much he was worrying...well Taka and Rally anyway. Nerve didn't talk much now and would shy away from him whenever he saw him for some reason, Yusei was wallowing in self-pity and was probably worried almost as much as he was about his sisters. Blitz was probably more concerned with Hikaru's whereabouts...still didn't understand what his half-sister saw in that pervy little..well at least she was happy. he wouldn't stand in the way of that..unless something made him anyway.

He is after all the protective brother. and he swore to himself that he would by those tags you see on dogs so that they can always be found if-WHEN he found them. everytime he let them go on their own something happened to them. it was like fate was conspiring against the two.

_**"Believe those who seek truth, doubt those who find it. Listen to what is not said. If you despair, work on in despair. What happens will happen, and what will be, will be.....crap...I don't remember the rest. no, I have to remember the rest!"**_

'Clearly I remember  
Pickin' on the boy  
Seemed a harmless little fuck  
But we unleashed a lion  
Gnashed his teeth  
And bit the recessed lady's breast  
How could i forget?

And he hit me with a surprise left  
My jaw left hurtin'  
Dropped wide open  
Just like the day  
Like the day i heard'

**"ok, calm down and think....when did we make them up?...It was a windy day...Hikari was flying a kite and commented how she wished she could fly like the kite. Hikaru said then she would be the wind, helping the kite fly higher and higher....then what does that make me? the green grass? the grass is earthbound. never to soar, no matter how hard the wind blows...no stop that. must think. what was the rest?"**

He grinded his teeth as he sang, trying to think. he knew that it was very important. but everytime his grasped it, the thoughts fell away like dry sand through his palms.

He licked his dry lips as he continued to sing. he would need to get a drink after he was finished. his throat was dry and his stomach was hurting so it ment he should eat while he's still able to feel the hunger pains. he would need to go to his mini-fridge to see if there's anything left inside.

_'Daddy didn't give affection  
And the boy was something mommy wouldn't wear  
King jeremy the wicked  
Ruled his world_

Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today

**"life is made up of sobs, sniffles, and smiles....NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"**

he growled along with the song as his frustration grew. his head starting to hurt from the depth of his concentration.

_  
Try to forget this...  
Try to erase this...  
From the blackboard._

**_"Music....something about music..."_**

**-Genji's Tale-**

Genji's mouth hung agape as he processed the information he was just given. His eyes wide as realization hit like a ton of bricks.

**_"F-Fudo...their-their names..are FUDO..dad's mistress...her daughters and son...it can't be. no it must be coincidence. Dad always bragged about his real heir being a Fudo and not a Tokai, so they're sure to be livin' it up in the Tops. not here living in....god and they consider themselves LUCKY?!"_**

"SETUNA?!"

his head snapped up as he heard his name yelled into his ear. apparently in his thoughts he had started hugging himself with one arm while the other was over his mouth.

"w-what?"

Hikaru sighed with relief and smiled as she noticed he was alright and that she hadn't woken her sister.

"thank goodness, you started to shake and got really pale. and you wouldn't answer me when I tried calling your name...are you ok? what happened?"

Genji thought before answering and looked into the girls deep blue eyes.

**_"....those eyes...oh god it can't be....dad, what the hell have you done now?..wait, didn't he say his other children had twins? these girls don't look too identical so the brother must be the twin...but where is he?"_**

"..Hikaru...did you..always live here in the satellite?"

Hikaru scooted away from him with a confused look on her face. but the confusion was also mixed with worry.

"why do you ask?"

"...please answer the question. you have no idea how important his might be"

Hikaru bit her lip and she busied herself with cleaning up the dinner and started scrubbed on the dishes with a somewhat dirty rag.

"Hikaru. I'm dead serious. answer me."

she scrubbed harder and faster

"DAMNIT GIRL I SAVED YOUR LIFE SO ANSWER ME!"

she placed a hand over his mouth as she rushed over to him

". do you _want _to wake that adorable and innocent creature sleeping over there?"

Genji's eyebrow twitched as he took her hand off his mouth.

"my full name is Tokai Setsuna. I go by Genji as a preference now...now tell me, does my name mean anything to you. _Fudo _Hikaru?"

Hikaru's eyes widened a bit before glaring at him.

"you..bastard. no your just the _son _of a bastard."

"so you are my-"

"_don't you dare._you are NO brother of mine! MY brother was taken from me while I was still a little child, before Hikari there was even born. and after she was we were ALSO cast aside, left to fend for ourselves because the orphanages were all full up in the satellite"

Hikaru eyes were biting back tears as she growled at Genji

"and all because daddy-dearest decided that _our _momma still didn't provide the better heir from EITHER woman. what kind of sick fuck goes around being not only with two different women, bears their children while married, but also the two woman being sisters?!...and then...momma...momma *choke*"

Hikaru lowered her head and griped her hands in the cloth of her clothing.

"momma got sick...real sick....so she tried to leave us some money...but father didn't think we were worthy....so he tore me and my Twinny-chan apart by sending him away, and after momma gave birth to Hikari...she...momma died, leaving me an adorable angel to take care of. sweet thing she is...I took her when she was 2 and settled down here...it's been hard. so hard, you have no fucking idea. I've had to search around for odjobs so I could buy food, blankets, and other things you need to survive. I've had to go through the junk yard to find reusables that wasteful Top's people throw out. I've had to teach Hikari all **I **know for schooling, which isn't alot besides from reading and writing. and I've had to find time to play with her, cook her meals, sew her clothes, all because some bastard thought we weren't good enough....I can only hope that my beloved Twinny-chan is fairing better then us."

Genji stared at Hikaru as she breathed heavily from her rant, her head still low so that her wavy raven red streaks fell over her face that hide the tears that fell.

"it..it wasn't like I had a cushy life either....dad never cared for me much and would brag to me constantly about my his other children. the Fudo's. and that my mother could only produce weaklings like my brother or sentimental fools like myself...I don't even know if my brother is alive..he was a sickly child and was taken as soon as he could walk....I think that was what finally killed my mother. she was ailing as well, but her will to live was remarkable. she took care of me and Tenshi until her last breath. so don't tell me about hardships."

Hikaru slwoly raised her head and gave him a weak smile.

"guess..guess we're just a family of misfits huh?"

Genji felt his heart ache suddenly as he watched this strong beautiful girl cry and he pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"yea, that's us. a family of misfits...but you know, I think one day we'll all be together again ya know?"

Hikaru hugged him tightly as her tears fell even more feircly and her body racked with silent sobs

".....would you complain...if I decided to stay with you two? at least for a little longer?

#

**DA-....I think I gave myself a headache from writing this. and now I feel a little sick...maybe I should go lie down or something. anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to comment. until next time! DA! OUT!**


	7. wishing

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song Fairy Tale, dat song is by Shaman and I shall start to post up the songs I use in my profile ok? **

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA-...huh.... (shoves more chocolate coated pretzels in her mouth)**

**Hikaru-hm? whats up? (sucks on her tootsie pop)**

**DA- you ever notice that carly looks like Rebeca and Mokuba's love-child?**

**Hikaru-....DUDE! I WAS JUST THINKING THAT!!**

**DA-and that other blond chic reporter girl...can't member her name at the moment..but doesn't she look like-**

**Hikaru-JOEY AND MAI's LOVE-CHILD?!**

**DA- O.O YES!!!**

**Hikaru-holy crap...WE MUST TELL ALL THE PEOPLES WE KNOWS ABOUT THIS AMAZING DISCOVERY!!**

**DA- YES!!!!!...oh right, should start the fic shouldn't I?**

**Hikaru-if you must**

**DA- yea, sorry all. I've been sick for about a month and working two jobs when I'm not resting. dealing with lotsa crap ya know? but I shall get my lazy bum outta bed to give you all a new chappy. and HERE IT IS!!**

**_#_**

_'Fairy lady, who stands on the walls  
Life is short and wait is long  
The stars, away, dim with the dawn...  
Fairy lady, who stands on the walls'_

Hikari stood in the the middle of the glyph circle, her hands clasped together in the prayer stance as she sang.

_'Your tale has only begun  
It comes from far, the Nowhereland  
The wind is blowing a sound well known...  
Fairy lady, your love is long gone'_

Tears fell from her already red eyes as she sang.

It was killing her to live like this. yes she was given a beautiful room, the finest foods and drink, the prettiest clothes, and many cute things to make her happy...but she was forbidden to leave her beautiful room unless it was for the next ceremony or if she had begged them to let her see Hikaru.

she was so used to getting big bone crushing hugs from Hikaru, getting tickled by Genji, getting kissed on the cheek from Tenpei, playing cards with Yusei, everyone....she missed the warm feeling of love and happiness she got from being around her familyi and friends.

_'Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry  
Cause all my crying may flood  
A river in my heart_

_Oh, life is good,  
Oh, life is good,  
Oh, life is good...  
As good as you wish!'_

They treated her like a angelic pampered princess, and they treated her sister like the lowest of scum.

her sisters cell was dark, damp, and tiny. it didn't even have a window so her poor sister couldn't even see the setting sun or watch the stars as she loved to do. she used to joke around saying that the moonlight gave her life, and the stars gave her warmth.

It pained her that every time she saw her sister she was now pale, skinny, and always frightened. Completely different from her usual tanned, full bodied, and bouncy brave self.

_'Pretty lady, the horses are back  
Bringing joy and happiness  
But all of a sudden the horses are gone  
It was only the sound  
Of your heartbeat alone!_

_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry  
Cause all my crying may flood  
An ocean in my heart'_

Always so scared. scared that the antidote they give her would wear off due to a grown immunity to it. scared that she could not see the sun or the stars. scared that she could not feel the wind or feel her warm tiny embrace inside those strong arms.

Her clothes were but ragged black robes, her feet bare and her hair dirty and losing its lustful color. she could barely move anyway from the chains on her arms and ankles...but the thing that scared her the most about her sister's appearance was her eyes.

_'Oh, life is good,  
Oh, life is good,  
Oh, life is good...  
As good as a kiss!_

_Oh my darling, now I cannot  
Halt my cries  
My tears have drowned me  
And I refuse to realise'_

Her eyes were always in a absolute panic lately. She would immediatly place her terrified wide eyed gaze towards the door and only relaxed a little when she recognized her. she has even taken to crying from relief before hugging her. and she would not tell her why.

but she still tried to be brave for her. she would tell jokes and stories and ask her how her day was while brushing her white blue hair between her fingers.

_'What's left around me,  
It's all so strange,  
It's all so dark  
I'm all alone here  
To mend the pieces of my heart_

_Little lady, your tale has an end  
For your love to the skies was sent  
He's turned into sparks  
That shine with the stars...'_

She would smile sweetly and lovingly while hiding the tears in her eyes as she gave Hikaru lies of being somewhat happy while missing her family and friends.

While not telling her that it was pure torture. she now understood the metaphore "A Golden Gilded cage"

_'...And by night he will always be there  
For his lady to stare  
And thus he's never died.'_

but she had a plan to get them out of there. and it would work. otherwise they'd be forever trapped.

**_-Hikari's Tale-_**

Life was much more fun now with Genji-nii. He helped Hikaru with her jobs and the cleaning, he even plays with me and teaches me stuff like math and history!

and with some extra money he saved up he buys us lotsa food and nice clothes and even payed some people to fix up our house!

and now and then he would sing with me and hikaru with a acustic guitar he bought. he told me he was gonna get one for Sissy-cha for her next birthday! that would make her really happy!

these 9 years with him have made our family bigger and happier. even though I'm now 17 I still look like a 12 year old. but then again I act like a 12 year old still so I don't really care. it just adds to my cuteness is all.

but now and then I'll see him stare into space with a sad expression on his face and unless I go over and give him a hug he'll start to cry with no noise.

He won't tell me why he cries sometimes other then he's just really happy, he misses his own lil brother ,or he feels like something big is missing.

I don't like seeing him like this so whenever I do I just jump into his lap and start to tickle him like sissy-cha does to me.

but today it didn't seem to work....

#

"Genji?" Hikari chirped, poking her head outside the curtains that served as their door.

she saw Genji lying down on the dead grass staring at the darkening sky.

"genji?" she asked again walking closer while holding her pink teddy pajama legs up so they didn't get dirty.

he still just stared at the sky.

"Setu-chan?"

he shot up and glared at her

"don't call me tha-oh..hey Kari-chan" his glare softened into sad eyes as he laid back down, his head laying on his crossed arms.

"its a lil cold to be taking naps outside Genji-chan" she said with a giggle. holding her sewn teddy bear close.

Genji scowled a little but closed his eyes as the wind blew over him.

"some days...I just wish that I could just keep on dreaming, ya know? to stay in hapy and warm thoughts. I dream of being with my brother who is healthy and happy. of being with you and Hikaru in a big house full of laughter. of me getting a girl and you two getting guys of your own. of Hikaru finding her brother and them both being together as Twins should be."

he laughed before tilting his head at her

"could you _imagine _a male version of Hikaru? oh my god I'd have to prank proof the house and be extra watchful of my meals and everything!"

Hikari smiled, "Sissy-cha always said that she couldn't member much about Twinny-chan. but what she did remember was that he was kind, honest, protective, responsible, and a good person. a real killjoy"

They both laughed for a bit as Hikari sat down next to Genji, his eyes still closed. oblivious to the fact that the sky was now pure black, the stars starting to come out.

"but then...I think that I should wake up, for the sake of you girls. and that someday..I might find Tenshi, he's alive. I can feel it."

hikari smiled and leaned down and kisses him on his brow.

"you'll find him, and then we'll find Twinny-chan. and we'll get a big house. big enough so that when we get Kuro and Shiro mates, their puppy's and kitties can play around. big enough that we'll be one big happy family. we'll sing songs, we'll play games, we'll be happy."

Genji smiled broadly as he sat up and hugged her gently

"you really are a little light. you just shine out happiness and give it everyone you meet. thank you Hikari, now. I think its past somebodies bedtime" he said as he picked her up and carried her towards the door.

"OOH OOH WAIT GENJI LOOK!" hikari yelled squirming in his grip.

"what what?!" he turned around in a panic seeing a shooting star.

"a shooting star! I SAW IT FIRST I SAW IT FIRST!" she squealed as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes and sang in a tiny voice

_'Twinkle Twinkle Wishing star, how I wonder where you are. up in the sky so bright and clear, can you see me way down here? If I choose the star that's right will I get my wish tonight? like finding a needle in a haystack, ennie meenie miny moe and jack. Wishing star please hear my plea. grant one wish one wish for me.'_

"dear mister star, please help me, hikaru, and genji find our siblings. cuz I think that will truly make us happy. thank you" she whispered.

Genji smiled softly, pretending he didn't hear and carried the small girl inside to put her to bed.

"come on Kari. time for bed, we all have another big day tomorrow right?"

she averted her eyes after muttering yea.

_**"sorry Genji-chan. but tomorrow's the best time to find Twinny-chan, just don't hate us too much when we come back"**_

**_#_**

**_DA-AWSOME ANOTHER CHAPPY IS DONE! btw for those who still havent read Silver Lining by coco gash jirachi, the end of this chapter signifies that Hikaru and Hikari were about to leave in the morning to try and break into the Tops to find Yusei. thus starting the story for Silver Lining and leading the Fudo Sisters and Tokai brother on their journey to reuinite with each other. I am not good at re-capping. so it would just be easier to read her story ok? since we share OC's it is not copying on either of our parts. as always please review and sorry for the wait _**


	8. Seeing

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song X amount of Words, da song is by Blue October (totally am addicted to the song and I highly recommend listening to it)**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA- *dances around with her headphones on***

**Hikaru-whatcha listening to?**

**DA- a mixed CD *still dances***

**Hikaru-...wow your hearing is so messed up, I'm surprised you can hear me with those things blaring in your head**

**DA- I can't, but I can read lips pretty good**

**Hikaru-...oh wow, so whatcha listening to now?**

**DA- Levan Polkka, Len Kagamine version. its very addicting and I can't stop dancing to it or singing along.**

**Hikaru-...gimmie that *takes the headphones off her and listens to it, her eyes widening in happiness* Must...DANCE!!**

**DA- told ya ^-^ and his sister Rin's version is even more addicting**

**Hikaru-w *dances while humming along***

**DA- ...I want my music back T-T**

**_#_**

_"Relapse  
Prevent trigger intent  
Now drown  
High strung  
Say X amount of words"_

_**"I really wish I could turn that thing off...or at least have the strength to roll over and change the channel. all the songs taht this station plays just makes me upset"**_

A flurry of hacking coughs violently shook Tenshi's pale, tiny frame. Tears ran down his face from the force of them and he could barely speak from the pain of his sore throat.

"You're solar, bipolar  
Panic disorder  
Seems harder and harder and harder  
Still you try to control it"

_**"what I really wish is that I would die already, living is too painful and if things keep going like this then Momma Hunny will end up in debt because of my medicine"**_

his coughing stopped, leaving him to breath in shallow stuttering breaths and he closed his baggy cerulean eyes. He almost never slept anymore unless he had taken his medication because the coughs would jolt him awake or at times he would awake to find himself having trouble breathing.

"You mold, you mold  
Yeah you shape to mold  
Oh you're bold you're bold  
But your shape is bold

You're a symptom superficial  
To what they call knowing you  
Minus the speed,  
Could you imagine the phobia?"

_**"I wonder....if I died...would anybody care?..it would probably be a relief to Momma Hunny..but.."**_

his pale hand tightly held onto his saphire pendent underneath his thin covers.

_**"I promised Momma that I would find Setsuna and because of the pictures I know what he looks like...but I can't even leave this makeshift tent..sniff..Momma"**_

he swallowed as he tried to hold in the tears, crying only made his condition worse.

_"Your brain is faulty wiring  
the reason for tiring  
Keep treating the curse,  
Imagine the worst  
Systematic, sympathetic  
Quite pathetic, apologetic, paramedic  
Your heart is prosthetic_

A plate of quite peculiar  
On a dish of my own  
A tablespoon of feather  
tickle me to the bone  
Give me recipes for happy  
with the chemicals gone  
Drinking freedom from a bottle  
to the tune of belong"

_**"I'm sorry Momma, I'm trying. really I am, but I just can't get any better. and I can't even sleep to regan any strength because of the dreams."**_

He shook as he tightened the thin blankets around him as he remembered the dreams he had. they were so vivid, so real, so scary.

sometimes they were of past events, in a time and place that was completely foreign to him, and he would be with people he seemed to know when he was sleeping but not when he was awake.

and other times he had dreams of the present where he was with people that he felt happy with. a young woman and young man who looked identical, a little girl, a small toddler, and his brother.

he yelped as he heard a shuffling noise and buried his head under the covers

_"I'm sick of shaking  
never waking  
from the hell I achieve  
I never knew you till you left me  
with the crying disease_

Another curing, reassuring  
way to buckle the knees  
So mistreated, I repeated  
Never blessing your sneeze"

_**"I don't understand these dreams. they don't seem like dreams. they seem like memories. but I wasn't born in a foreign land surrounded by sand and sun. and I don't know those people in the present except for setsuna...but he also looked different in those too."**_

He opened his tired eyes and looked towards the tents opening flap to see it was the thing making the noise he had been hearing. It was windy today, or tonight seeing as the light was a tinted orange now.

"Now deleted and defeated  
I will stand on my own  
Yeah your memory that punches me  
has broken the bone

Give me recipes for sorry  
I'm admitting I'm wrong  
Still your memory that punches me  
has broken the bone"

_**"...Alright Momma, I get it. I'll go. I'll try, and I hope that you'll give me strength"**_

slowly and steadily he rose his shaking body and tied the blanket around his neck like a cloak and took the extra blanket and ripped it in two.

he used the one half to create a hood and the other to tie around his body for extra warmth and slowly walked out of the thin warm and music filled tent. and into the dirty sateliite slums.

**- Tenshi's Tale -**

His teeth chattered as he pulled his makeshift cloak tighter to him.

The wind, though warm to everyone else, made his bones feel chilled and his every step falter slightly.

he tried to keep his tired eyes open as he searched for a clue. a clue of any kind, no more like a sign. another sign to help him know where to go or what to do.

**_"...Momma...help me find him..please"_**

He closed his eyes and stood still as the wind blew around him. in the darkness behind his eyes he forgot the cold, forgot his illness, as he searched.

after what felt like hours he saw a path of green faint waves flow around him in the darkness. like a green gale it danced around him making him smile, and then the gale moved away from him.

frowning he followed the green gale, keeping his eyes shut tight. the gale moved more fluidly, as if it were dancing, and began to move faster.

his walking was made into a slow sprint as he tried to catch up to the dancing gale.

it was then that he noticed that he heard a faint music towards where he was running to.

he wanted to open his eyes to see who was singing such beautiful but sad tunes. but if he opened his eyes he would lose his way. so he stumbled forward as he listened to the music and followed the green as it danced to a stop.

he stood puzzled as the green swirled around in a circle, but he could not see who it was dancing around. and the music had stopped quite abruptly.

he had no choice, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that the green gale was no more. and in its place was a young man with green hair smoking a cigarette staring at him with wide brown eyes.

the young man had a guitar case out in front of him and in his lap was a black acoustic guitar with stickers all over it. the young man looked familiar but before he could place it, reality smacked him in the face.

the numbing cold was back, the shortness of breath was back, the unbearable pain was back. and with a cough he fell to the ground shivering as he clutched his cloak tight to him.

he clenched his eyes at the pain and the biting cold wind and was surprised when he felt warmth. he cracked his eyes to see the young man was above him. Holding him in his arms and staring at him with a mixed look of surprise, happiness, and shock.

Tenshi's own cerulean eyes widened and with one hand he reached out to grab the young man's tattered shirt, while the other held onto his pendant.

now that he was this close he noticed that the green was fading fast into a green tinted raven. except a few sprigs were a true green, and those brown eyes were flecked with the same gold as his own.

his hand tightened on the young man's shirt as he smiled. tears rushing down both of their faces. Tenshi could feel the sorely needed sleep creeping upon him, but before he succomed to the warm embrace he whispered a single word.

"Brother"

**_#_**

**_DA-*sigh* reunited at last, I have much planned for the two brothers. and as hinted, little Tenshi has special abilities not unlike the rest of his family. his however are different and will become key later on so please keep reading. till next time! DA! OUT!_**


	9. Missing

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song Nemo, that is by one of my favorite bands Nightwish. (incidentally the song Nemo is based on old comic strips that I used to read in my grandfathers study, he used to collect them when they still printed when he was younger. its very deep and interesting comic and even had a movie made about it)**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai(also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA- *figits***

**Hikaru-whats got you all fidgity?**

**DA- I have a new ficsy idea but I wanna finish dis one first**

**Hikaru-and you don't just work on both at the same time because?**

**DA- THATS HOW ALL MY FICSYS GET WRITERS BLOCKED! I focus on more then 3 and I get ideas for them whilst I'm at work or about to fall asleep. you know. WHEN I CAN'T WRITE IT DOWN TO REMEMBER IT LATER! T-T**

**Hikaru-awwww *pats head* **

**DA- so I shall wait until I get the writers block again before I start it**

**Hikaru-not 'if'?**

**DA- no, its kinda a given that I'll get it for this fic soon, it happens to all my fics. I'll get a new idea for a chappy then put it down sooner or later, but its usually later**

**Hikaru-...alrighty then ^-^;**

**DA- ....yea**

**_#_**

_"This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass"_

She shivered in the darkness as she sung her song. unaware that her melodies were being recorded outside of her dark and damp cell.

she was unsure of where she was, hell she couldn't even recall **who **she was. all she was sure of was that she must have done something horrible to be placed in here and wondered what that something could have been.

_"This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline"_

She played with a strand of her dark hair and stared at the red streaks. That wasn't normal was it? it didn't look dyed, but that couldn't be. red streaks were not natural hair coloring, perhaps it was a birth defect?

_"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything"_

Her head tilted slightly as she heard the men come in to give her food and drink. she watched them all leave except for that one man. He never left with the rest. he instead asked her odd questions and would record her songs with a microphone when she would spontaneously sing during his visits.

He had Lavender hair and dark purple eyes. He would smile at her always, but his smile never reached his eyes. no, his eyes never held laughter when they looked at her. they were always filled with the same thing.

Lust.

_"My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins"_

He would sometimes do things to her that she did not understand, nor did they feel particularly pleasent. for some reason or another he made her feel sick. very sick. as if what he was doing was very very wrong.

but he always promised that he would administer the antidote sooner then he was supposed to and she would be allowed to sing more often if she let him.

that was months and months ago, she could not recall when he first told her that. then again she hardly remembered much in her less then lucid thoughts. she only knew that from her aches and pains that it must have been a long time indeed. probably when she was first put in here.

_"Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name"_

She had begun to feel pains lately. they came and went but what was most disturbing to her was the strange cravings she would get and begun to eat her normally bad tasting food without complaints. her stomach had gotten bigger a while ago, again she wasn't sure how long ago but she knew it wasn't this big to the point were she had trouble standing up just yesterday.

_"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything"_the purple haired man had begun recording her voice and songs more and more and even gave her more food. he would pet her gently like you would an animal as he would say that what she was doing was for the good of humanity.

she had no idea what he was talking about but just ate quietly in relief as it was another day when he didn't touch her like he used to. Although he had begun to ask strange questions about her appetite and her pains and would occasionally touch her swollen belly.

_"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore  
__  
Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go"_

She wanted to cry when he told her that though she would be getting the antidote still she was not allowed to see her beloved Light for awhile. although she didn't know why she cried, she barely remembered the Light that she ached to see, but she cried all the same.

the pains had grown longer and more irregular. she could barely move some days because of the pain and she would beg the Lavender haired man to make it stop.

a few more days he promised her, just a few more days and then she wouldn't have the pains anymore and she would no longer want for strange food.

_"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything"_

and he was right. soon she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. with dark hair and purple patches were the bangs would be. his chubby little body was tanned and held beautiful dark blue eyes like hers.

she felt a unfamiliarhappiness bloom in her chest as she held the boy in her arms. only to have him taken from her by the Lavender haired man.

he smiled as he held her crying child and told her he was now done with her, she had filled her role and would no longer be needed.

_"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore"_

She felt her heart break as she cried out in anger and anguish as they administered the antidote. she just hoped that when she regained the memories that the drug had taken...she would remember this

_"Nemo my name for evermore"_

Lest she forget another thing precious to her.

**_#_**

Hikaru awoke for the second week feeling as though something very important was missing.

it felt as if a part of her heart was missing and it ached heavily. she just dismissed it as wondered if Hikari would be allowed to visit her today or not. she wasn't allowed for a good 2 months and it almost drove her crazy.

her body ached as though previously strained, and she was tired alot lately. but again, she just chalked it up to being stuck in rags, cuffed with chains, being fed crap, and being confined to a damp and dark dungeon like cell.

"SISSY-CHA!!!"

Hikaru smiled broadly as she opened her arms and welcomed the warmth of her younger sister's hug.

"oh my god 'Karu I wasn't able to see you for so long I thought something had happened and they wouldn't let me leave that stupid room of white and plushies alright yes I like cute things but I don't like being stuck in the same place for too long and my throat is all sore because of all the singing I had to do and they wouldn't let me see you no matter how much I begged and yelled at them and I was so worried-"

Hikaru just held her and smiled happily as Hikari ranted in her ear. when she was done Hikaru wiped away the tears from her sisters eyes and looked at her.

besides her sad face and red eyes she looked adorable and beautiful. Her hair was clean and brushed into a long ponytail trailing down her back, she was wearing a white cloak with a white lolitastyled dress underneath, white frilly socks with little white shoes, white dainty gloves, the only thing that wasn't white was the blue ribbons in her hair that tied back her ponytail. A gift from her and Genji for her 11th birthday.

"but enough about me. how are you? are you ok? were you sick? what happen-" Hikaru placed a finger to her lips to cut her off.

"I'm fine lilLight, just a tad sore and tired is all." she told her with a smile.

Hikari frowned, her face full of concern and worry.

"are you sure?"

Hikaru laughed a little, "I'm sure 'Kari-chama"

Hikaru kissed her on the cheek before the cloaked men came to get Hikari. she sighed as the missing feeling didn't feel any better, if anything it had gotten worse. she looked up and felt her heart stop.

a pair of dark purple eyes stared at her from underneath lavender hair, his face was calm and stoic until her noticed Hikaru staring at him in horror.

he gave her a smirk and mouthed the words 'thanks again' before closing the door.

**_DA- soon, very soon I shall have the sisters reuinited and have yusei and the gang rescue them from Psychotic Men of Scary-ness. I call them PMS  
XD but seriously, please don't forget to reivew_**


	10. Angel found

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's or the song Maintain Conciousness (by reliant K) **

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai(also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_"thinking"_**

**DA- ATTENTION ALL!! now that everybody's stories have been told I am going to start combining their chapters, so now it will go in the following order starting now: Yusei/GEnji/Tenshi and then Hikari/Hikaru. and I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I gots sick again. stupid weather**

**Hikaru - yea first she gets the sniffles and instead of taking precautions she doesn't take medicine or anything and works her but off and runs around outside in the freezing cold...my creator ladies and gentleman!**

**DA- yea I created you and I can uncreate you NOW GET ME SOME TEA DAMNIT!**

**Hikaru- *gulp* yes'm! **

**DA- ugh I hate being sick**

**Genji- then you should do as Karu says and take better care of yerself!**

**Hikaru: GREEN WITH GINSENG OR GREEN WITH HONEY!?**

**DA- HONEY PLEASE! and you. green-boy. soup. now.**

**Genji -mumbles while getting his creator some chicky noodle soup**

**DA- *sighs as she sinks into her bed* its good to be the Queen  
**

**_#_**

Yusei groaned as he took some pills with a glass of water. He had been getting headaches as of late and his restless sleep hasn't been helping it.

he drank the whole glass as he slipped back on his headphones, turning the volume down so that it was soft enough that he could listen to the music and still be able to block out the sound of his tune up.

_Hikaru: Our concentration it contains a deadly flaw  
_

_Hikari: our conversations change from words to blah, blah blah_

_Hikari and Hikaru: we took prescription drugs but look how much good that did  
_

_well I think I had a point, but I just got distracted_

he smirked sadly as he listened to his sisters second album winner, it fit them to a T. he chuckled as he remembered Hikaru spouting random idiocy with Hikari to figure out the lyrics and at one point they just decided to write down everything that came out of their mouths.

he coughed a little and wiped his face with a dirty rag.

_  
Hikari: Lately it just seems to me_

_like we've got the letters A.D.D._

_Hikaru: branded into our mentality_

_we simply can't focus on anything_

_because its 17,_

_Hikari: 18,__ 19 routine_

_Hikaru: and here at 23 it's the same old me_

_and that one thing of the moment_

_that we all happen to like will_

_only very temporarily, kinda break the cycle_

_Hikaru and Hikari: of the double edged sword_

_Hikari: of being lazy_

_Hikaru:and being bored_

_Hikaru and Hikari:we just want more and more and more_

_till it's all we can afford_

he looked at his watch to see if it was time for him to switch places with Taka on 'Genji Watch' before remembering that his green haired half-brother had already left to parts unknown. Probably wallowing in his own self-pity or looking for Hikaru and Hikari again...he was getting more and more worried about his seemingly calm and mature older sibling.

sure he was responsible, caring, good-natured, and grounded sort of person, but his major weakness was his hot temper. he could get furious, over protective, jealous, and depressed at the drop of a hat. ESPECIALLY when it came to his family and loved ones. and while Yusei respected and admired that he also couldn't help but get frustrated with the greenette now and then for his stubborn attitude and excessive mood swings. the man must have a male form of PMS or something.

_Hikari:to keep our eyes open for just one more day  
_

_Hikaru:to keep on hoping that we'll stumble on a way  
_

_Hikari:to keep our minds open for just one more day  
_

_Hikari and Hikaru:cause its completely up to us_

_to maintain consciousness_

_Hikaru and Hikari:well no one can possibly listen to this  
more than 4 reps is just monotonous  
we're losing interest, _

_Hikari: losing interest, _

_Hikaru: losing interest__...'cause its 17,_

_Hikari: 18,__ 19 routine_

_Hikaru: and here at 23 it's the same old me_

_and that one thing of the moment_

_that we all happen to like will_

_only very temporarily, kinda break the cycle_

_Hikaru and Hikari: of the double edged sword_

_Hikari: of being lazy_

_Hikaru:and being bored_

_Hikaru and Hikari:we just want more and more and more_

_till it's all we can afford_

he just hoped that Genji would come back soon, he really wanted to asked him about that silver and gold music box he had found. It was just so...familair, and every time he looked at it he would get this feeling in his chest. almost like something was telling him to either open it or destroy it.

but because his memories of his past were still in shambles, perhaps Genji might know something about it. and when he finds Hikaru he could ask her, his twin seemed to know everything when it came to him. funny that she was terrible about things dealing with herself.

she could cook, clean, babysit, sing, dance, etc etc for everyone and everything thing. but when it came to taking care of herself she was a complete mess. he remembered one incident where he discovered that sh hadn't been eating...at all...and her excuse was that because she hadn't cooked for anybody she had just forgotten. and then there's drinking the proper amount of liquids, sleeping, even going to the bathroom regularly..damn did that girl have bladder control. but because of her lack of self-preservation she has ended up going to the hospital for malnutrition and kidney stones (and at her age!!)

_  
Hikari: to keep our eyes open for just one more day_

_Hikaru: to keep on hoping that we'll stumble on a way  
_

_Hikari: to keep our minds open for just one more day  
_

_Hikaru and Hikari: cause its completely up to us  
to maintain consciousness_

for once, just once, he would like her to be selfish. to stop thinking about others all the time and take care of herself, otherwise she could end up destroying herself completely..she never tells anybody if she's tired or not feeling well. that would ruin whatever we were all doing in her mindset, thus she would ignore her pain. both of his sisters had that problem..and it's probably what keeps getting them into these messes.

_Hikaru: to keep our eyes open for just one more day_

_Hikari: to keep on hoping that we'll stumble on a way  
_

_Hikaru: to keep our minds open for just one more day  
_

_Hikari and Hikaru: cause its completely up to us_

_to maintain consciousness_

Yusei turned off the mp3 as he slid out from under his D-wheel and wiped off some of the grim before hearing frantic screaming coming from the front door.

his eyes widened as he recognized Genji's loud frightened shriekings and raced to the door, throwing it open to find a heavily panting and fearful looking Genji holding a small boy in his arms covered in ripped rags.

"Genji what-"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! HURRY HE STOPPED BREATHING!" Genji yelled, his face streaming with tears

#

Tenshi breathed softly and snuggled into the soft cloud-like pillows and warm blankets. he was sad at first, but then accepted his death if it ment that in heaven he got to sleep on such comfort. even the soreness of his throat was gone and his coughings had subsided, truly this was bliss.

he heard soft voices and slowly opened his eyes to see that he was not in his tent and quickly sat up causing him to cough just a little.

he was in a room covered in band and video game posters. a tv with a few systems around it and a dvd player, a boom box with a pile of CD's next to it, a bookshelf filled with books and magazines, and a black acoustic guitar with stickers on it next to the door.

he ran his fingers through his hair to find that it was brushed and slightly wet, possibly from a bath. in his curiosity he lifted the blankets to see that he was wearing his bagy white pajamas still, but they were recently washed as well. he felt a bubble of panic rise in his throat as he lifted his shirt and patted around his chest to find that his blue topaz pendant was missing!

he felt tears well up and his chest tighten from the sadness growing in his heart, he clenched his eyes to block them out but they flowed freely despite his protests and he began to sob a little. he raised his hands into small fists and rubbed fiercely at his eyes when he heard the door open.

"-thought I heard something. HEY! Genji he's awake!"

he looked up with blurry vision to see a young man with dark spiked hair and yellow streaked bangs get pushed aside roughly as a slightly older young man with very dark green spiked hair rush towards him.

he began to feel the panic grow and he pushed himself back as far as he could go before he felt himself falling off the bed. he tensed in preparation for the big headache he was going to get and gasped when gentle arms caught him and cradled his small and sickly body to his broad chest. he looked up warily and saw it was the dark green haired man that was so close to hugging him. the embrace was tight yet it was loose, as if the young man was afraid that if he held onto him for too long he would disappear.

Tenshi stared at him, puzzled at this young man's pained and meloncholy face. his eyes looked as if he too had been crying recently, and upon closer inspection it looked as if the dark green hair of his was really just a dye job fading away into a raven color. a stab of realization hit him as he stared into those amber eyes and he pulled himself up with what strength he had left.

"Se..Setsuna?" he croaked before a coughing fit ensued, making his pale frame tremble.

he felt himself being laid gently back on the bed as he was given a glass of water and as he drank felt the soothing effect of his back being rubbed. a person making soft shushing noises while occasionally humming a tune that he knew all too well.

he felt the sensation of his body being raised slightly and the nape of his neck chill as his long, damp hair was lifted so that a white gold chain with a blue topaz gem could be placed around his neck. before closing his already tired eyes he saw the smiling sparkling ones of his brother, still cradling his head to his chest.

"that's right lil brother, I'm here. and I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Genji whispered as he held his long lost brother in his arms as he made himself more comfortable on the bed while holding his sleeping brother.

#

**DA- ugh. took. for. _EVER!!_and I'm really not feeling too hot, think I'm feverish. but the next chapter is already half-way done so please review and sorry for the wait. till next time. DA! OUT!**


	11. Bodyguard

**Music Box**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything yugioh 5D's  
**

**Claimers: I DO own Genji Fudo/Tokai, Hikaru Fudo/Tokai, Tenshi Fudo/Tokai, Kousei Fudo, and Hikari Fudo/Tokai (also shared with Coco Gash Jirachi as she uses Hikari as her OC as well)**

**Summary: Hikaru and Hikari have disappeared on their music tour as the Brite Lites on the Tops, and Genji is despairing as it has been 6 months and still hasn't found a single clue to their whereabouts. Yusei tries to help his older half-brother and finds Genji's little brother in the process. will Tenshi be able to heal his older brother's broken heart? and will Hikaru and Hikari be found?**

**"talking"**

**_'Singing'_**

**_thinking_**

**DA-ahh feeling MUCH better after a good nights rest**

**Karu-don't you mean a good night and half a day's rest?**

**DA-hey, I couldn't fall asleep until after 5 in the morning. gimmie a break will ya?**

**Karu-if we gave you a break everytime you asked that you would be little tiny splinters**

**DA-...well gimmie some pocky and peach Ramune!**

**Karu-you ate and drank it all **

**DA-what? but I got a box of the stuff at Katsucon!**

**Karu-and you ate and drank them all already!**

**DA- *pouts* oh well. anyway all, I am introducing a new character that G-chi (that's Coco Gash Jirachi to all of you!) and I made just for Hikaru. member the bitty baby that Hikaru gave birth to few chapters back that the jerk face made her gave birth too? his name is lil Kousei ^-^ and he is very special indeed. I wuv my widdle Kou-chan. and I am going to try to make a few doodles of him now like I have with me and G-chi's other OC's and I will then put them up on my youtube, Gaiaonline, and fanfiction pages. alright then ON WITH THE FIC!  
**

**_#_**

Hikaru sang softly while combing her beloved sister's hair with her fingers, occasionally making her fingers twirl around her face to make her hair curl.

She felt her sister relax against her as she gently sang, soothing whatever aches and pains that she could, while trying to sooth her own.

the words didn't really have any meaning to them, in fact Hikaru was just making them up as she went along. She sang this song because the melody was one that she used to hum to her beloved Twin when they were both small children, and if it could calm his nightly cryings, then it could calm her's.

She silently wondered why her sister was crying...most likely it had something to do with her. Hikari was constantly worried about her older sibling and it showed in her eyes that despite all of her tired coaxing, that she didn't believe her for one minute when she said that she was 'perfectly fine'.

Hikaru sighed as she felt her Little Light slow her trembling.**_  
_**

she wouldn't ask any further, she wouldn't get anywhere, and she probably wouldn't remember it anyway.

in the beginning of the serum being forcably pumped through her veins, she would wake in a confused daze but she would remember the events of the previous day slowly before the serum had been given to her.

but lately...it's been getting so that she's beginning to not remember things as quickly or as accurately. she was worried that her body was growing antibodys against the antidote that was given to her every morning.

she was afraid...deathly afraid...that soon she wouldn't be able to remember anything at all. but for now she would cherish holding her beloved younger sister like this, singing softly a tune that was sung to her by her twin brother, and feel the cold metal silver half-heart pendant her half-brother made her, while she could.

she wanted to cry when she heard her door open as Hikari's bodyguard came in to take her away.

she swallowed her sobs and gave her sister one final hug before letting the young man take her by the hand and lead her out.

just as the door was closing, and her sister gave her a weepy goodbye, she looked at the young man standing in her doorway.

he was tall and pale, as if his skin had never seen the sun. his eyes were different color's one being a bright blue and the other a dark brown. his black hair was tied in a tight ponytail that trailed down past his ankles, almost reaching the floor. he wore the ceremonial robes like all the others, but the most curious thing about him was his face.

his face showed no emotion...but his eyes..when his eyes looked at her, chained near the wall on the cold dirty floor in rags, she swore that she saw confusion and wonder.

she didn't know why, but she suddenly was very hopeful

#

"Jin-chan, why can't I stay with Hikaru? why must we be separated?"

Hikari was in her Princess Lolita styled room wearing the white cute frilly dress that they had put her in that day with the white robes ontop. her hair up in the usual ponytails by blue ribbons.

at the moment she was sitting on her fluffy white Victorian style bed hugging a pink bunny stuffed animal across from the same young man that had taken her from Hikaru's room. his black hair pooled around him as he sat cross-legged in front of her, he merely stared at her with a tilt of his head.

"Because Master Kamui commanded it so" he replied in a low monotone voice.

Hikari sighed sadly as she looked at her appointed bodyguard. Right more like her appointed babysitter, she scoffed.

When she was first forced to stay in this childish white room she was introduced to Jinsei Kamui, Ryusuke's son and Hikari and Hikaru's captor. she was told that he was to be her bodyguard, to make sure that she never came to harm. which ment that he never left her except to stand outside of the bathroom. He even slept in a chair by her bedside!

at first she did everything she could to be rid of him and this place. she screamed and threw tantrums. she threw things and stomped around. she tried breaking the door so she could get to her sister.

but at every attempt her loyal _bodyguard _would stop her casually and effortlessly.

so she just stopped trying to stop him and let him take her to her sister and watch over her. creepy as it was.

Not that she didn't **like **Jinsei, after she got used to him she actually enjoyed his company and would talk to him about many things, but Jinsei was...different to say the least.

he always wore the same outfit, a red and black sleeveless top that fit tightly against his lean yet muscular arms and chest, black loose pants, black armbands around his wrists, and black flat shoes.

He never liked his hair to be touched. he always kept it in a tight ponytail that was wrapped in white bandages to keep it held together. it trailed down his back because he refused to let anybody cut it, he himself was the only one allowed to trim his bangs which were longer on one side of his face in a attempt to cover his dark brown eye.

but the strangest thing about him was his lack of emotions. he never showed any time of emotion be it in his voice, in his eyes, or in his facial expressions. and from their conversations and his questions it was as if he knew nothing outside of this strange place they were in.

he reminded her of a child. a confused and lonely child, but a child nonetheless.

"But Jin-cchhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaan! I miss her soooooooooooo much! why couldn't I stay with her a little bit longer?"

"Because Master Kamui told me that you were only to have a maximum of 2 hours with Hikaru-san and then I was to take you back to your room until dinner unless you needed to use the facilities"

Hikari groaned in exasperation.

"...But I miss her"

Jinsei blinked, "...I don't understand what you mean"

"I feel sad not being able to be with her. I feel guilty that she's stuck in that dingy and dirty cell. and I feel angry that you guys took us from our home!" she snapped at him with tears in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry Hikari-dono, but I still don't understand"

Hikari bit her lip from yelling at the young man, it wasn't _his _fault that he was raised by lunatics in a dark underground place.

"ok, how about this. Close your eyes and try to imagine my words, let them become pictures in your head and then when I'm done tell me what that makes you feel"

Jinsei did as he was told and Hikari sighed before beginning.

"you just woke up. it's a new day and you go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. you have just gotten home from a long trip and you are happy to be back. you leave your home with your sister, brother, family member even just a friend it doesn't matter. you leave with them for just a moment and then you know nothing but darkness."

she paused a bit to calm herself. she had begun to breath heavily as bad memories flooded her mind.

"you wake up a second time, this time in a place that is not your home. you and your other person are forced into a room and told to sing. you find it odd, but if it will let them let you go you humor them. you then think that they'll let you go. only instead you see them stab a needle into your other person's arm and then being told that it will rob your other person of their memory and if you wanted them to give the antidote you would stay with them...you do as they say...and then...and then"

she choked on her words as sobs threatened to come loose. she swallowed but tears still escaped her eyes and fell onto the ivory sheets.

"then you see your other person being chained in dirty tiny cell with little food and water..and she gets sick...and you figure out why and you want to kill the people that took you both because of it and.."

she couldn't go on. her sobs wracked her little body and she curled into herself, hugging her knees to her chest.

she didn't expect to feel strong arms wrap around her. strong arms that picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

she turned her head and cried into Jinsei's chest, dampening his Red and black top.

"I'm sorry Hikari-dono..I'm afraid I still don't understand your sorrow and anger. but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I may not understand, but I can listen." his low voice tickled her ears.

"thank you, Jin-chan" Hikari smiled softly, snuggling tiredly into Jinsei's chest.

#

"that's good Karu-chan, just like that" Ryusuke said with a smirk.

Hikaru lolled her head as she looked at him with glazed eyes. the memory drug still in her system. Ryusuke Kamui held her arm out and after dabbing it injected her with the antidote.

Hikaru twitched for a moment but then went back to looking at him.

Ryusuke then looped his arms around hikaru's tiny waist and sniffed deeply into her neck before using one hand to grope her.

He kissed her neck and moaned softly, "I know the antidote is taking longer, so we might as well have some more fun right my dear?"

unbeknown to him two eyes were also watching outside the door.

a pair of dark brown and bright blue.

#

**DA- wow, that took while. I actually had to make another OC to find a way out of my writers block**

**I hope it doesn't suck. especially with how long it took *sweatdrop* reviews please?**

**well in any case hopefully this will help me get out of my slump with my other stories as well. till next time, DA! OUT!  
**


End file.
